Translucent
by StolenMisery
Summary: Why is it that everyone was must bare some relation to him? Is it becasue Rei hates him self so much.Or the regret eats him inside? Whatever it is, they have come not for him but to live but they cant help but getting mixed up with Rei Kashino!


"They say they're Masao Aso's cousins," kids whispered at the twins as they walked down the hallways, every where quietly they went and they were feared and stared at and even so, they talked to no one, identical in every way just like Sie and Rei, there step was in sync there arm movements slightly swayed and brushed against each other as they made there way to the cafeteria.  
  
People moved aside from them, squashed themselves up against the lockers as if the eldest of the twins, were going to attack them blue eyes pierced those who stood in front of them. On the left side, comforting pools of blue, on the right side, hatred and anger rose from the pit of his stomach. But they were calm, and they were solemn.  
  
"Hey!" Harumi grabbed Kira from the art room who looked surprised, "You got to see these new kids!" Kira looked a bit surprised herself, "New kids again?" She followed her friend as she waited for her beloved, Rei. Her eyes went blank as the elder stared at her they had nearly brushed each other and it seemed like they did but they didn't. An insane music played with in the elders heart while the other, cast a huge orchestra playing a sorrowful pale color of blue.  
  
"Rei?" She muttered his name as her blank eyes stared into a sea of an angel yet to rise. "Sie." The elder muttered and continued walking, "What did he say?!" Harumi said with slight excitement, again Kira was dumbfounded by his walk, his speech. Never in all her time with Rei, and she found someone so the same and he only uttered one word. "Sie,"  
  
She repeated what he had said to her once long ago enemy, Harumi. "Sie?" Harumi looked at her friend and then looked at the boys who rounded the corner a cold long fingered hand rested on Harumi's shoulder and she jumped, "Rei?" She smiled "Why are you talking about Sie?" he almost seemed angry at the mention of his brother's name.  
  
"No, Rei! I wasn't it was that guy-." She pointed the only thing left of him were his fingers, trailing behind as he walked, "he said it!" Rei gripped her shoulder as if he had lost it; he had only been zoning into these mood swings recently, "The new guy?" Kira touched Rei's hand and he immediately released, " I know what your thinking." She whispered.  
  
"They look just like him." Of course, by saying just like him she meant just like Rei too, Rei stared off into the distance and he went down the hallway without a word, "Rei!" Kira said reaching out for him but he had already rounded the corner, Harumi folded her arms, "He's sure acting strange." Her face almost went cross but instead it resided in a gentle look.  
  
The twins made it to the cafeteria but they didn't get anything to eat, they sat in a corner all alone, quiet. Not even speaking to one another, at least, they weren't speaking with lips. They had the power to talk with minds, and talk with minds they did. The younger one looking into the sea of young students that made a torrent in the cafeteria. ~ So many~ Sie looked at his brother, he knew that Morgan was never one for crowds, he was small and weak and he didn't have the courage to hang on. He was honestly surprised that Morgan had hung on for this long a shadow loomed over them.  
  
They both made the same mechanical movement to look up. To the shadows friend, it was Rei. "What?" Sie said, his voice was heated with anger reason and fair ness showed in his eyes. "Are we in your seat?" Rei was almost dumbfounded at the resemblance.  
  
"You really are aren't you?" Morgan smiled to Rei, as no one had ever done before. It was painful, it hurt him to look at Morgan and he didn't know why. His nerves tightened. "Are what?" Sie repeated. He wanted Rei to stop being an idiot in some personal turmoil, then to say what he wanted and with the same grace as he came leave.  
  
"Masao's cousins." Sie let out a laugh that proved Rei's question to be true, "That's what your stuttering over? Pathetic." He stopped abruptly closed his eyes and looked away, "Your pathetic Rei." Morgan sighed, "Sie, don't be rude. It was just a simple question." Fear came over him, "Sie?" Sie looked up at Rei. "Just because we have the same name doesn't mean we are the same person."  
  
It seems Morgan could do nothing to prevent his brother's overwhelming personality, he was bashing Rei into the ground, and he seemed to be having fun. Rei stood light cascaded on him from the windows above. The twins lie in shadows as they have for many years. "It is a rather common name you know, you didn't expect to go the rest of your life with out finding someone that had the same name of your dead brother?" He smiled again.  
  
It was a different smile from Morgan, something vile crept in his hindbrain it became more and more clear to him of the things he could do to Rei, "How?" Kira's soft voice came from behind, "How could you say something like that?" Sie stood, and Morgan stood as well as if there movements were connected and whatever the other did, the twin had to do.  
  
"I didn't come to this school for the third degree." Sie said slamming his pale hand down on the table, Kira jumped a bit and hid more behind Rei. "If you want to protect that thing of yours." Sie pointed to Kira, "I suggest you keep her a way from me. My brother will do her no harm but after what she did to my cousin I can't promise I wont attempt anything, and I have much more will power than he does."  
  
Rei's hand came up to quickly for Kira to stop, and it came down on Sie's soft face, he fell back in his chair "Sie!" Morgan seemed surprise, until now his brother seemed like an untouchable force; all essence that Sie could protect him here was shattered.  
  
Morgan was quickly at his brother's aid, "Who do you think you are?" Rei sneered at them. His glare was more than enough to keep the twins quiet.  
  
The next morning, Morgan looked to the building across the street, the school was monstrous, and he thought to him self. A blank face, there was nobody around so he didn't have to be happy; it was as it was, standing in the early morn. He began to cross the street. He waved to his brother on the other side when a motorcycle came into view.  
  
From the classroom, Harumi smiled as she announced to the class, "It's Rei!" Morgan crossed slowly, and Rei glared as he saw him, he sped up. "What's he doing?" Harumi questioned him, like she was talking to Rei. "He's going to hit him!" By the time this was said Kira was at the window, hand pressed and tightly so.  
  
Morgan turned as he heard the noise in his ear bludgeon his brain. "MORGAN" Sie yelled out to him Rei looked over to see he was aiming for the wrong brother. He thought to himself, I'm killing you again Sie, I'm doing it again. Sie reached to push him out of the way, Rei skidded to a stop dust and gravel flung into the air and formed a circle around the three.  
  
A showdown of shadows, Morgan crashed to the ground in surprise, not knowing if he had been hit or pushed, he felt the soft skin of his brother, and knew it was the same as his. When the dust cleared, Sie stood glaring at Rei who took his helmet and held it gently at his side.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sie yelled, Reis eyes looked at him with emptiness. 


End file.
